tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks
"The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks" is the tenth episode of season three of the horror-themed television series American Horror Story and the thirty-sixth episode of the series overall. It is chapter ten in the "Coven" storyline. The episode was directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by James Wong. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, January 8th, 2014 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Special guest stars Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks" and "AHS: The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks" both redirect to this page. * This episode is included on disc three of the American Horror Story: Coven DVD collection and disc three of the American Horror Story: Coven Blu-ray collection. Both versions were produced by 20th Century Fox and released on October 7th, 2014. * This episode is production code number: 3ATS10. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on January 14th, 2014. It aired in Australia on the Eleven Network on January 13th, 2014. TV Rage.com; American Horror Story, "The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks"; Episode Info. * Producer Joe Incaprera is credited as Joseph Incaprera in this episode. * Producer James E. Williams is credited as James Williams in this episode. * This is the only episode of "Coven" that actress Gabourey Sidibe does not make an appearance in. * This is the ninth episode of American Horror Story directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. It is his fourth episode from season three. He directs six episode of the series from the "Coven" serial in total. He previously directed "The Sacred Taking". His next episode is "Go to Hell". * This is the sixth episode of American Horror Story written by James Wong. It is his second episode from season three. He writes two episodes of the series from the "Coven" serial in total. He previously wrote "The Replacements". His next episode is "Edward Mordrake (Part 1)" from the season four serial "Freak Show". * This episode has the largest title out of any episode of American Horror Story to date. * This episode marks the acting debut of singer/songwriter Stevie Nicks. She also appears in the season finale, "The Seven Wonders". Allusions * Stevie Nicks is an American singer and songwriter born in Phoenix, Arizona on May 26th, 1948. She is best known for her work with Fleetwood Mac as well as an extensive solo career, which collectively have produced over forty Top 50 hits and sold over 140 million albums. She was deemed "The Reigning Queen of Rock and Roll" and one of the "100 Greatest Singers of All Time" by Rolling Stone, and, as a member of Fleetwood Mac, was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1998. As a solo artist, she has garnered eight Grammy Award nominations and, with Fleetwood Mac, a further five. * The song that Stevie Nicks plays on the piano next to Misty Day is "Rhiannon". The song was recorded by Stevie and her band Fleetwood Mac and appeared on the group's 1975 debut self-titled album. Also released as a single, it remains one of their best known songs. * The song that Stevie Nicks plays for Fiona Goode is "Has Anyone Ever Written Anything for You?" The song was recorded by Nicks in 1985 and released on her solo album, Rock a Little, and was also released as a single. The song was co-written by Keith Olsen. Wikipedia:Has Anyone Ever Written Anything for You?; Overview. * Madison Montgomery's line, "Players only love you when they're playing," is a lyric from the song "Dreams" by Fleetwood Mac. It appeared on their 1977 album Rumours and became a number one hit for the group. Wikipedia:Dreams (Fleetwood Mac song); Overview. * The instrument that Myrtle Snow is so enamored with is called a theremin. It is an electronic musical instrument that utilizes metal antennas to produce sound and regulate pitch and frequency. Quotes * Cordelia Foxx: I have no one, and my powers are gone. * Myrtle Snow: Your salad dressing is absolutely magic. Maybe you could bottle it. Cordelia's Conjured Coriander Condiment. Or if you'd like a little getaway maybe a job as a hostess on a cruise ship. You've got a lovely personality and you're always well groomed. .... * Cordelia Foxx: What is that thing? It's hideous and weird. * Myrtle Snow: Don't be a hater, dear. It's a theremin. .... * Misty Day: Who are you? * Stevie Nicks: You must be Misty. I'm Stevie Nicks. (Misty faints) Is she all right? * Fiona Goode: You owe me five bucks. I told you she was gonna do that. .... * Nan: You stole this baby to kill it. * Marie Laveau: You don't know what you talking about. Now give it here. * Nan: Eat my shit. I'm the next Supreme. I just killed the woman next door with my powers just now, and I will kill you. .... * Madison Montgomery: Players only love you when they're playing. See also External Links References ---- Category:2014/Episodes